ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Reia to the Rescue
Kiva has sensed Reia's power returning and coming towards them. Terra suddenly broke free, rescued Kiva and working on the rest of the gang first. Kiva: Hey, I sensed Reia's power coming back. Terra: Good to hear that, sweet pea. Help me with these chains, will ya? Kiva: Sure thing. - Kiva then Reia's voice from the door. Reia: Kiva? Captain? Are you in there?? Kiva: Master! - Kiva ran to the door with Reia on the other side. Reia: Are you alright? Kiva: Yeah, we're fine. Reia: The door is locked from the inside. Darn it! Kiva: Hey, it's okay. I'll use the Keyblade to unlock it. Reia: Okay, good plan. Twilight, is Rainbow Dash in position for her charge move? Twilight: Yeah, she is ready. - From the skies, Rainbow Dash used her charged move and ram into the tower, leaving a passage opened. Reia: Nice job! Kiva, how are you holding up? Kiva: A bit dusty, but alright. Reia: Okay, go for it. - Kiva used the Keyblade and unlocked the door outside. The door opened by itself and Reia entered the tower, as the prisoners are free by Gingy and Twilight. Reia: Captain, as much as we want to stop the ball, we couldn't get inside the castle because the drawbridge was rised. Ratchet: You got to be kidding me... Reia: I'm not, captain. We need a new strategy. Kiva: Luckily, I have an idea- A giant gingerbread cookie. Genis: That's just great.. What's next, a giant gorilla-shaped snickerdoodle? Terra: Hang on, Genis. I think Kiva is up to something here... Kiva: Yeah, I am. Though the gorilla idea is cool too, Genis. Ratchet: I suppose we'll have to go with the gingerbread idea for now. Alister: But where are we going to make this thing?? Kiva: Gingy, do you know the Muffin Man? Gingy: Well, sure. He lives on Dairy Lane. Why? Kiva: We're going to need a whole lot of flour. - A few minutes later, the gang headed for Dairy Lane and finds the Muffin Man at the door. Muffin Man: Gingy! Gingy: Put on your over mits, Muffin Man. We have a big order to fill. - During the cooking process, Reia thinks over her friend's advise before the prison break and Kiva decided to talk her. Little did she know, the talk with Reia will change everything. Reia: (Love is more powerful? Than death itself??) Kiva: Master, are you feeling better? Reia: Oh.. Yeah, I'm alright. It's just... I have something in mind over the past few hours. Kiva: Oh.. Finally getting over grief? Reia: Not just that. I know you want to fight Zemo personally, but... I'm asking you, as a sister and master, will you allow me to fight Zemo alongside you? Kiva: Well, I don't know... Reia: I know fighting him is going to be your final task for your Mark of Mastery, but there's something I wish to know and he alone has the answers. Think about it- He is trying constantly to bring an army here, including two new enemies. I have to know about this plan before we can take him down. Kiva: Oh... I see. Reia: I'll ask you again. But this is the last time I'll repeat it. Will you allow me to fight with you? Kiva: Alright, I trust you. Reia: Good. - As sisters of light, Reia hugs Kiva in a nice way. Kiva suddenly hears her master crying tears of joy, not sadness. Kiva: Master, you're crying.. Reia: These are happy tears, young one. Always remember- You're never alone. Kiva: I won't forget it, master. Come to think of it, that sorta rhymes, don't you think? Reia: Yeah, I suppose so. - Both Kiva and Reia giggled when the giant cookie is finished. Gingy: It's alive!! Kiva: Nice! Reia: Not exactly the best plan, but it is big enough to take the drawbridge down... Kiva: Master, we don't want to tear the drawbridge apart. We just need enough space for Shrek to get through. Reia: Okay, good point. Shall we? Kiva: Let's. - The gang then charged forward towards the castle as the next scene starts. Category:Scenes